


Ashblind

by motherlucius



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Skyrim Romance Mod, Slow Burn, Some comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherlucius/pseuds/motherlucius
Summary: Helòn Drevus was known throughout Skyrim for many things, but when his long-time husband dies tragically he finds himself lost. He takes a trip to Solstheim to grieve in peace, but is once again sucked into a conspiracy he just can't leave alone. Not when it involves his dear friend, Teldryn Sero.





	1. Deep Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read: The events in this fic are based off the fan-made Teldryn Serious mod. Go check it out if you haven't already! Also, the letters italicized under each date are journal entries--in case this wasn't clear.

**28th of Morning Star, 4E202**

_ Today was my beloved Synik’s funeral. I write from within a camp I set up outside of Riften, where he was buried. I cannot bare to go home, to sleep in that bed. The loss of my dearest husband, who I had known from childhood--who ran away with me from Morrowind to Windhelm, now lays dead and it is all my fault.  _

_ Had I been a better husband…  _

 

Helòn stopped writing, it was too consuming. He knew he needed to move on, that his five children he had with Synik still needed their father, even if they were grown and had made lives for themselves. This pain, however… it was making him numb. 

Putting the journal away, Helòn threw a few more logs on the fire, and laid his head to sleep. When he woke at morning’s first light, he didn’t feel anymore rested than he did the night before. He looked towards Riften, unsure if he should show his face at any major settlement for a while. A lot of people had recognized him as the Dragonborn--something he still barely understood. And  _ why him?  _ Before, he had been the notorious leader of the Thieves Guild to some, just a refugee and husband to a great dunmer smith to others. Suddenly, he had been thrown into a life of glory and honor… two things he never associated himself with. People began to idolize him for not what he was, but for who they wanted him to be. 

He was overwhelmed by the amount of people who had attended Synik’s funeral, to the point he had to leave early. He fled to the Ragged Flagon, where he was mostly left alone--because  _ they  _ understood. Helòn felt guilty, but what else could he do? 

Helòn needed to leave Skyrim for a while, to somewhere more familiar. He had the idea for a few days now, to slip on a ship to Solstheim. People recognized him there too, of course--how could they not when he had slain Miraak?--but he was never bothered like he was in Skyrim. He had made quite a few friends there, ones he couldn’t forget even if he had tried. 

Helòn packed up his camp, and walked back towards Riften. He would take the carriage back to Windhelm, pack a few things from his home, and disappear. 

 

**29th of Morning Star, 4E202**

_ The ocean had never felt so welcoming. I remember when Synik and I first set sail all those years ago. It was a sad time, we had just lost our home, yes, but there something about the water Synik was captivated by. He would sit on a crate, staring out into the open sea for hours. He had taken the loss hard, even when we arrived in Windhelm.  _

_ Now I think I understand. The dark waters call to me.  _

_ I am beginning to feel the sting of ash in my lungs, we must be getting close. While I sit here, I wonder what my friends in Solstheim have been up to. I imagine Neloth has not left Tel Mithryn much, but do I really blame him? And Teldryn, old Teldryn, he probably has a new patron by now. We always had such intriguing conversations.  _

 

By the next morning, the Northern Maiden had pulled into the Solstheim docks. Adril, as per customs of Raven Rock, greeted the travellers. 

“Ah, Helòn,” He said. “It’s good to see you, friend.”

“And you, Adril,” Helòn gave a curt nod. “How are things in Raven Rock?” 

“Well, at least since you’ve been gone,” They began to walk together into the village. “But, I have noticed some strangers poking around. They claim to be mercenaries working for House Dres, looking for a criminal. The problem is, they won’t tell me  _ exactly  _ who sent them.” 

“Has the guard looked into it?” 

“No, but of course the captain is keeping an eye on them. I don’t want to ask any more of you, but if you could help in some way, the counsellor and I would be grateful.” 

Helòn considered. He was knew right away the situation could be dangerous, especially when dealing with hired blades. “I will see what I can do,” He finally said. 

“Thank you, serjo. Report anything you find to Captain Veleth first,” Adril stopped in front of the counsellor’s manor. “And, welcome back. Maybe we can keep you this time?” 

Helòn chuckled. “Sure.” 

He was left alone, to which he glanced around him. Raven Rock had not changed much, maybe a bit more ash, but the people were the same. He heard that familiar ring of a blacksmith pounding out metal, a sound he often associated with Synik. Squashing the thought before it would consume him, he approached Glover Mallory’s forge. When the breton caught wind of him, he gave Helòn a big smile and shook his hand. 

“Helòn, its good to see you,” He said. 

“And you, serjo,” Helòn sat at the bench outside Glover’s home, the shadowmark still pronounced by his door. “Did Delvin ever write?” 

“Yes, actually. Not too long ago, talking tall about a job he was on--as always,” Glover got back to work at his forge. “Oh and… I got a letter from my daughter. She wanted to visit, to see me. Can you believe it?” 

Helòn smiled, happy to hear his friend melded the relationship with Sapphire. “Hardly. She is a good woman. A fantastic thief, too. I was just in Riften, perhaps I should have brought her with me.”

“I’m sure she is needed. We’re all busy,” Glover sighed. “Anyways, how is your family?” 

Helòn realized he would have this conversation a few times, and felt something in his chest twist when he would have to repeat it. He looked down, kicking the ash. Glover glanced at him, and for a brief moment a wave of concern washed over the blacksmith’s face. He stopped what he was doing to listen. “I just lost my husband,” Helòn deadpanned. He didn’t meet his friend’s gaze. “To tell the truth, I couldn’t bare being in Skyrim while his death was still fresh. I came here to escape it, grieve in my own way, I suppose.” 

“I’m sorry,” Glover said, he went back to grinding a sword. “A loss like that is hard to recover from.” 

Helòn didn’t respond, he allowed the silence to settle between them. He knew Glover understood, and that he didn’t need to say anything. For once, Helòn felt like he could let go of some of the grief, that there were people--Glover being one of them--that truly understood, and knew to keep their distance. 

“Has Adril already given you something to do?” Glover asked. 

Helòn was torn from his thoughts, pulled back into the now. “Of course he did,” He chuckled, although there was barely any humor behind it. “He said something about strange mercenaries hanging around, do you know anything about it?” 

“I have noticed them too, a couple paid me to repair some weapons. I didn’t turn them down, gold is gold. I know a rat when I see one, and they are definitely not who they say they are.” 

“I had a fleeting thought that Adril was just being paranoid,” Helòn rose to his feet. “But if this is a real threat to Raven Rock, I’ll investigate.” 

“You might want to talk to Geldis,” Glover said. “He may know more.” 

“I was headed for a drink anyways,” Helòn walked across the path, and disappeared into the Retching Netch. 


	2. I Do What I Want

**30th of Morning Star, 4E202**

_ The moment I arrived Adril was already asking favors. At first, I thought he was only being paranoid about these mercenaries, but then Glover told me he had similar suspicions. Then Geldis told me he had heard some strange conversations between them. And, even more suspicious yet, Teldryn Sero is nowhere to be seen. Geldis, who is a long time friend to him, told me he had just up and disappeared a few days ago. He said Teldryn would usually tell him if he was going somewhere.  _

_ I did some snooping, Teldryn had left everything in his room, but no journal or note or any indication of where he had gone. I know he can take care of himself, he was even stronger than me when I first met him--but I can’t help but feel something is terribly wrong. I saw a few of the brutes too; they’re a diverse group, but I have seen skeevers more intimidating than these n-wahs.  _

_ I only hope this is nothing, as it could get ugly quick. Geldis gave me a tip that the guard noticed the mercenaries camping along the shore north of here. I will go there after a bit of rest. _

 

Helòn had not missed the ash that stung his lungs--he had remembered to bring a face mask he crafted out of dyed linen. Even though he would not be going far, he knew his old lungs would begin to suffer. 

Along the coast, he saw nothing out of the abnormal. Netch hung around the water with their calves, floating around happily. Then, he saw it, smoke rising further ahead. Once he got closer, he was horrified to see corpses of Redoran Guard, and what appeared to be some of the mercenaries (although, it was difficult to tell as they were burnt to a crisp). There was someone else, standing amongst the corpses. 

“What are you gawking at?” Teldryn Sero said, in a heightened tone.

“What in Oblivion happened?” Helòn asked, he pulled down his face mask. 

Teldryn shifted uncomfortably. Unsure of how to respond to Teldryn’s odd behavior, Helòn began to search some of the bodies. “Helòn, no… You don’t need to be involved in this,” The old warrior grabbed Helòn’s shoulder. 

“I don’t see you for a year and this is how I find you,” Helòn snapped, he moved away from Teldryn. “Surrounded by corpses, I have half the mind to tell Veleth about this.” 

“Now, old friend, you wouldn’t want to do that.” 

Then, on one of the mercenaries, was a singed note. How it survived, Helòn did not know. He opened it and read, in scrawled handwriting:  _ Your target is in Raven Rock, if you fail to find him, there will be consequences. --Captain Sigrun _

“You better bring that to Veleth,” Teldryn said. “Oh, and I wasn’t here.” 

“Fine, I won’t report you,” Helòn folded the note. “But I cannot overlook your behavior. This is odd, even for  _ you. _ ” 

Teldryn sighed. “Listen, you have to trust me in that this is  _ none of your business _ ,” He tensed up a moment, he was getting defensive. “All you need to know is my past has caught up to me.” 

Helòn wanted to say somewhere deep down he was just worried, but he chose to keep his mouth shut. Now, he needed to report what he found to Veleth. 

 

**1st of Sun’s Dawn, 4E202**

_ The last couple of days have been interesting to say the least. I was approached yesterday after talking to Veleth about the dead Redoran Guard by a redguard. He asked me about a criminal, who I can only assume is Teldryn at this point. I don’t care to remember this man’s name. The redguard told me they believed their criminal would be hiding in the Bulwark after I convinced him I wanted to join their little witch hunt.  _

_ I had a thought. If I could infiltrate this operation these mercenaries are--quite frankly--failing to accomplish, I could know for sure if it is Sero. And if it is, I can force my way into his problem. I brought this up to Veleth, and he thought it was brilliant. He gave me the key to the Bulwark.  _

_ I don’t want Teldryn to be involved in this, whatever it is.  _

 

Helòn had found a loose crate in one of the fireplaces of the Bulwark. He shoved the firewood aside and lifted it open. There was a ladder that led further down,  _ way  _ further down. When Helòn reached the bottom, he was blown away to find a whole cavern. He began to explore; after descending a small staircase he saw an ancient nordic door--much like the ones he would find in a tomb. He pulled at the handle, but it didn’t budge. 

Venturing further, he found a few skeletons strewn about, then a small bridge structure that transversed over a pool of water. The ring of nirnroot filled his ears, but he chose to ignore it. A khajiit stood at the other end of the bridge, and Helòn saw the stretch of a ladder--possibly leading back to the surface--behind him. 

“You must be after the target, yes?” The cat said. 

Helòn realised he must be with the other mercenaries. “I would have no other reason to come down here.” 

“Yes, yes. And we believe he is passed that door. I managed to steal a key, but I am much too afraid to go after him myself,” From his satchel, he retrieved a rusted key. 

“If you say so,” Helòn muttered. “I will bring him back, alive.” 

“Good luck,” the khajiit turned and disappeared up the ladder. 

_ Well he was good for one thing,  _ Helòn thought as he walked back towards the ancient door.  _ Getting me closer to the bottom of this.  _

He unlocked the door and stepped into a completely new cavern. Ash had managed to seep its way inside, but the scattered remains of nordic architecture still stood. He explored a bit, finding a good amount of bear traps and runes that he avoided. He walked into a small structure where most of the ash had been cleared out. There was a stone table, a few urns, and a knapsack. On the table was a bloody piece of paper, a familiar chitin helmet and a few gold coins. Helòn inspected the paper first, and was horrified to read what had been printed on it. 

_ By the order of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm _

_ WANTED: _

_ Teldryn Sero _

_ Reward: 25,000,000 septims.  _

Under “wanted” was a rough print of Teldryn’s portrait. Helòn didn’t have a moment to ponder it, as a voice spoke from behind him. 

“You just couldn’t stay away, could you?” Helòn knew it was Teldryn, but when he turned around his friend wasn’t wearing the usual armor, but rather the bonemold of the Redoran Guard. 

“You can’t fool me, Sero,” Helòn drew his swords. “What is this? You’d be smart to explain.” 

Teldryn didn’t say a word, but charged a spell in his right hand. Having enough, Helòn stepped towards him. Teldryn was much faster, and cast whatever spell he had charged. Helòn immediately felt his knees weaken, and he dropped his weapons. 

“Damn you to Oblivion,” Helòn managed before he blacked out. 

A few hours later, he woke up under the soft chirp of birds and a shady canopy. Helòn blinked the drowsiness from his eyes, then it came rushing back. He sat up--a bit too fast--and a piece of paper fell off his chest. He picked it up; it was the wanted poster, but something was scrawled on the back. In messy handwriting, it read:  _ I’m sorry, Helòn. But I can’t let you get involved in this. It is my problem, and mine alone. --Teldryn Sero _

Frustrated, Helòn crumpled up the poster and threw it as hard as he could. He looked around him, trying to get his bearings on where he was exactly. He could see the ocean from where he sat, and Red Mountain just on the horizon. 

“Damn him,” He muttered aloud and scrambled to his feet. His muscles ached all over, and was glad Solstheim was small enough he would be back in Raven Rock by sundown.


	3. I Run Into You

**2nd of Sun’s Dawn, 4E202**

_ Maybe Teldryn’s right, and I should just leave this alone. But what kind of friend would I be if he was hurt, or worse… Killed?  _

_ I have been looking at this damn bounty poster for about an hour. There’s just something so strange about it, like it doesn’t look real. It doesn’t even feel real. I remember Teldryn telling me something about a previous employer in Skyrim, but that was a while ago and my memory has faded since. Other than that, I don’t know what Teldryn could have done to get that big of a bounty on his head, which is why its so strange to me. I don’t even think there’s that much money in all of Skyrim, to be honest.  _

_ I suppose this vacation did what it was meant to do. Within a few days I was already wrapped up in something completely new, and Synik’s death was pushed in the back of my mind. I don’t know how to feel about that.  _

_ I should go back home, but I will stick around for a few more days in case something happens.  _

 

As Helòn finished writing, someone had knocked on his door. “What?” He snapped. 

“It’s just Geldis,” The innkeeper said. “Can we talk?” 

Helòn sighed and rose to his feet. He unlatched the door, and Geldis stepped in without much invitation. “What is it?” 

“I just want to know what happened,” Geldis said. 

“I hardly know,” The old dunmer folded his journal, he tucked it into his knapsack. “All I know is those mercenary n-wahs are looking for Teldryn. They want him alive.” 

“I feared as much.” 

“Am I the only left in the dark here?” Helòn grumbled. 

“It’s not really my place to tell,” Geldis crossed his arms. “I understand your frustration, I’ve tried to help the old bastard for a while now. He refuses to let anyone he cares about get involved, he’s a good man.” 

“Not good to himself,” Helòn picked up his two swords, and fastened the hilts around his waist. 

“Now where are you going?” Geldis moved out of Helòn’s way. 

“I’m going to check on Teldryn, I’ve had quite enough. If he doesn’t tell me, then I’m sailing back to Windhelm.” 

“Helòn, wait--this is a dangerous game you’re playing.” 

He didn’t listen, and left the tavern. He went through the Bulwark, and down the small ladder. When he walked through the cavern past the ancient nord door (which he had learned since was named Fallowstone Cave), he noticed a few more mercenary corpses--severely burnt like the ones on the beach a few days ago. This time, he knew it was Teldryn’s doing. He pressed on to the first structure, and Teldryn wasn’t there. As he walked out, he saw two more things. A staircase leading up to another entrance, and then further beyond a similar, ruined structure--half buried in ash. Helòn approached, where a banner hung as a make-shift door over a small entrance into the ruin. He pulled it back, and leaning against a far wall was Teldryn. The sellsword had a deep frown carved into his lips, and his arms were crossed over his chest. He looked up, and Helòn felt his gaze pierce through him. They were silent for a moment, until Helòn took a step closer. 

“I don’t understand you,” Teldryn said. 

“I can confidently say the same for you,” Helòn shot back. “What are you hiding, Teldryn?” 

“Its a long story that happened a long time ago,” He looked down again, and there was a flash of guilt--or maybe it was sadness--that fled his features. “I didn’t want to drag you into this. I didn’t want to drag  _ anyone  _ into this. But since you’re so fucking stubborn--I suppose there is no use hiding it anymore.” 

Helòn wasn’t used to the dark tone Teldryn used--rather, he was a bit taken aback by it. “I don’t think that’s fair. I keep coming back because I care. I know that word doesn’t cross your vocabulary, but I do. You don’t need to be a dick about this.” 

“Fine, fine,” Teldryn waved a hand dismissively. “I told you about my last patron, didn’t I?” 

“Bits and pieces, yes.” 

“He was a Nord, and a real traditional type too. Well--you’ve lived in Skyrim a long time, I’m sure you know the type. He had the bloodlust of a dragon, and was almost as stubborn as you,” There was a small twinkle of humor in his eyes while he said this, his lips edged on a smile. Helòn shook his head. “And one of the toughest employers I ever had. I only stayed because he paid well. Very well. Anyway, we had just cleared a fort of bandits outside of Whiterun, and when got outside one of them had escaped on horseback. Well, my bose wasn’t about to let him get away, so we pursued on foot… for three days. Until we ended up tracking him to one of the largest bandit encampments I have ever seen. My employer took one look at me, and gave me a menacing grin. In that moment, I knew I’d never seen him again. No amount of money would be worth that kind of death.” 

“And what does this have to do with these mercenaries?” 

“Sigrun, the woman who sent them, was his wife--” Teldryn was cut off by a fiery explosion from within the cave. Helòn met Teldryn’s now concerned gaze. The sell sword drew his weapon and went to investigate, with Helòn trailing behind. “Dammit, Geldis,” Teldryn cursed. 

Geldis narrowly avoided becoming a crisp from one of Teldryn’s runes, and his eyes were blown wide. “Damn me? Damn you,” He said. “But, there is no time. There were five mercenaries asking for you at the tavern. That redguard is with them, you need to leave.” 

“I think I’m fine down here, thank you,” Teldryn glanced at Helòn. “But you both should go.” 

“Dammit, Sero,” Helòn growled. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Neither am I,” Geldis added. 

Teldryn narrowed his eyes, but he gave a small  nod. “Together, then.” 

“Aha!” A new voice shouted, the sound of weapons being drawn echoed off the cavern walls. 

Helòn watched as the five mercenaries surrounded them. He had drawn one of his swords, a spell charged in his left palm. Teldryn and Geldis were ready to fight. 

“Now, Teldryn, why don’t you come quietly?” The redguard grinned. 

“We’re taking him alive?” Another one of the mercenaries questioned. “I thought she wanted him dead.” 

“Idiot, she wants him alive. And the two fools who keep trying to stop us,” A nord woman said. She took a step forward towards Helòn. “Now come with us.” 

“For the love of Boethiah just leave us be,” Geldis challenged. “We have no personal quarrels with you.” 

“I do,” Helòn growled. He released a fire ball from his hand, it landed on the redguard’s chest plate, which he began to scream and run. 

Teldryn laughed. “Fine, we’ll play your little game.” 

Fighting broke out. The nord woman swung her battleaxe at Helòn’s head, to which he dodged and rolled behind her. He grabbed a dagger tucked in his boot and stabbed her in the neck between her helmet and shoulder plates. Another mercenary swiped a dagger against Helòn’s side. He cursed, and blocked the next attack with his sword. He saw the khajiit’s face, his teeth bared. Helòn mustered his strength and shoved the cat off of him. 

“You won’t escape so easily,” The khajiit lashed out with claws that came dangerously close to Helòn’s neck. Helòn dropped his dagger to unleash a burst of frost. Blinded by ice, the khajiit stumbled backwards, allowing for Helòn to drive his sword through the cat’s soft hide armor and into his chest. 

Geldis and Teldryn had taken care of the others. Helòn pressed a hand to his side where the khajiit had slashed him. Blood dripped from his leather glove when he looked at it. 

“Are you okay?” Teldryn asked. 

“I’ll live,” Helòn kept pressure on the wound. He cursed his age, he was growing sloppy in battles. Geldis grabbed Helòn’s sword out of the ash and handed it to him. “We should go talk to Veleth.” 

Teldryn nodded in agreement. “We need to disappear.” 

“And leave Raven Rock defenseless?” Geldis said. “The Redoran Guard have enough to deal with as it is. Dragons, ashspawn, and now mercenaries?” 

“We’ll just have to see what Veleth says,” Helòn said. “Then we’ll decide. I need a drink.” 

**3rd of Sun’s Dawn, 4E202**

_ Captain Veleth told us the Redoran Guard had their hands full, which I expected. Teldryn also explained further that Sigrun blames him for the death of her husband--and we are left with two options. End this once and for all by putting her down, or try to prove Teldryn’s innocence to her. I don’t think she is to be reasoned with, not when she has sent a small army to capture one person. Not only this, but she is the captain of the Sea Tiger. I had never heard of this ship, and I have spent more time than most dealing with pirates. _

_ My wound seems to be healing fine. I don’t know much restoration magic myself, but Teldryn was able to stop the bleeding with his own spells. It aches, but it isn’t the worst thing. Synik would always make me rest for a day whenever I got hurt, he’d close shop just to look after me--because he knew I would try to push myself beyond my body’s limits. If he saw me up and around like this now, he would scowl and make me sit or lay down.  _

_ But now, Teldryn and I are headed to Tel Mithryn. We’re hoping Neloth can tell us where Sigrun may be hiding.  _

 

Two mercenaries were waiting for them at Tel Mithryn. After killing both, Helòn sat on a rock and checked his wound to make sure he didn’t make it worse. Glover had been nice enough to repair his armor--which had been customly crafted for him by the Skaal, but his friend made the stalhrim shine like new and treated the leather. It hadn’t given his gash any problems all morning, but he knew he couldn’t be too careful. 

“How did they know we were coming?” Teldryn asked. He stood with his helmet under his arm, scowling. 

“Maybe they didn’t,” Helòn suggested, he put his chest plate back on, and then his gloves. He stayed sitting on the rock. “Maybe we were followed,” But the more Helòn thought on it the less it made sense. 

“No matter. Let’s go see what Neloth has to say.”

Helòn rose to his feet, and followed Teldryn up the path to Neloth’s fungal abode. Helòn had always appreciated how the Telvanni wizard was able to preserve the traditional Dunmer style of home. How he did it, the old warrior didn’t really want to know. Once they floated to the top, they approached Neloth who was busy shuffling through a book. 

“What is it that you need?” He asked in his usual annoyed tone without even looking up to see who it was. 

“We need to find Captain Sigrun, of the Sea Tiger,” Teldryn said. “Quickly would be nice.” 

Neloth looked up, a flash of surprise came and went. “Well, Teldryn Sero. And Helòn Drevus,” He almost smiled, and closed his book. “I expect things have not been going well in Raven Rock?” 

“No, not at all,” Helòn sighed, he glanced at Teldryn. 

“Yes, well,” Neloth casted a spell, and bright white dots of light surrounded him like the stars of the night sky. He kept his hands up, like he was tracking something on a map. “I am not finding Sigrun or the Sea Tiger on Solstheim, at the moment.” 

“Damn,” Teldryn’s brow creased, and his frown deepened. “Do you know where she last was?” 

Neloth shook his head, then narrowed his eyes. “Wait, yes. There’s a large camp of pirates east of the Skaal Village. Along the shore.” 

“Maybe they know something, or it’ll get Sigrun’s attention,” Helòn suggested. “Do you know how many?” 

“At least thirty,” The stars faded, and Neloth let his hands drop to his side. “I suppose you two could take them on your own. Or,” Neloth glanced at Helòn. “You could sneak in, put all of those years of thieving to some use.” 

“Not bad…” Helòn glanced at Teldryn again. 

“We’ll talk about it on the way, we have no time to waste,” He said, and began to leave. 

Helòn thanked Neloth, and followed his friend out of Tel Mithryn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~  
> This has been a rough week for me, but I'm glad to be publishing another chapter! I'm working on quite a few original works at the moment, so getting into writing fanfiction again has helped my creativity quite a bit. Thanks for the reads, comments and kudos! <3


	4. Time Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A new dawn approaches over the horizon, but they may not make it through the night."

**3rd of Sun’s Dawn, 4E202**

_ It was getting dark by the time we had left Neloth’s, so we set up camp where the ash drifts meet the forest. Teldryn said he needed a moment to clear his head, and went to get some firewood. He’s been distant, holding me and Geldis at arms length. Although, I suppose I haven’t been any better.  _

_ I try to imagine a world where my life had been slightly different. Where Synik and I had settled in Raven Rock and not Windhelm. He certainly never liked the Gray Quarter, even after I was able to move us out of there and into a proper home. But he did enjoy Raven Rock, as damper as the damned place is. I think he was reminded what it meant to be a dunmer, how proud he was of our culture and where we came from. I suppose he was always more religious than I ever was or will be.  _

_ I miss him, but he is becoming a distant memory. Hardly a week after his death, and I feel almost ready to move on. Although… I am yet to speak of it again _

 

Teldryn returned with an arm full of firewood, although he didn’t seem anymore relaxed. He built a fire, using magic to light it. Helòn sat on his bed roll, still holding his journal in his hands, tracing his fingers over the worn, leather cover. His mind was blank, and it was as if he felt nothing at all. 

“What do you suppose we do?” Teldryn said. He sat on his bedroll now, which was on the other side of the flames. Helòn was brought back down to Nirn. 

“I think we may have to sneak in.” 

“And by we, you mean you,” He scoffed. “I was never one for tiptoeing about.”

Helòn smiled, somewhat out of fondness. “Sure, don’t worry about me.” 

“Like you would get caught. What was that story you told about sneaking into Marcarth Keep’s museum? Past the security and traps strewn about?” Teldryn lightened a bit. 

“That was quite some time ago,” Helòn shrugged, although he did admit it was one of his better heists. “This probably is the longest time I have been away from the guild since… Well, since Miraak.” 

Teldryn nodded. “What brought you back in the first place? Certainly not to just check up on friends.” 

Helòn shook his head, his lips turned into a sour frown and he avoided Teldryn’s gaze. He instead focused on the journal he still held. “I needed to escape Skyrim for a while, lay low. Synik died, more than enough people attended his funeral. I just needed to be alone or distracted.” 

“He wasn’t sick, was he?” 

“No, he was killed.”

Teldryn went quiet again. Helòn appreciated the silence, a moment to respect Synik’s passing. “I suppose I gave you one hell of a distraction, then,” He said after a while and offered his friend a small, but sad, smile. Helòn returned it. “But, I can’t help but think about where I’d be without you.”

“What do you mean, Teldryn?” Helòn creased his brow. “I thought you could take care of yourself.” 

“I can, but it was selfish and daft of me to reject your concerns. You’re a dear friend to me, and I pushed you away.” 

“You were trying to protect the people you care about,” Helòn said. “Its okay.”

Teldryn nodded. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin between them. Helòn was unsure of the last time he had seen Teldryn this vulnerable, or if he had ever seen him like this. In this moment, he looked younger--almost childlike. 

  
  
  
  


**4th of Sun’s Dawn, 4E202**

_ Teldryn and I decided the best way to get what we want was for me to sneak into this camp. I’m confident I’ll be able to get in and out without much trouble, just another day’s work. I had done much harder heists with a lot more at risk. Although, I’m not entirely sure what I’ll find, if these pirates even keep information laying around like that.  _

_ I suppose I’ll deal with it once we’re there.  _

 

Approaching the camp, Helòn could count about thirty heads. It was near the Skaal village, but just far enough out of sight to be nearly unnoticeable by anyone just going about their business. They walked up a small ridge that overlooked the camp, and Helòn began taking quick note of the layout. 

“I’ll stay here,” Teldryn said. 

Helòn nodded. “I think our best bet is that large tent,” He said, motioning towards it. It was made of buckskin, with a guard standing outside of it. It was at the heart of the camp, but Helòn didn’t seem worried about it. 

“Good luck,” Teldryn sat on the snowy ground, masked by brush. Helòn decided to go around on the north side, where a few drunks lay on the cool beach. Once at the edge of the camp, he crouched behind some crates, peeking out to monitor the situation. The camp was dishevelled, almost like the pirates hadn’t done much but drink and party. Most of them laid about, but few were still on guard. Helòn casted a cloaking spell, and stayed low to the ground. He weaved his way to the middle, stopping whenever someone glanced in his direction. Once there, he stayed on the opposite flank of which the guard stood, and listened. He heard two people shuffling around inside, one speaking in slurred, lazy words. 

“I didn’t think I could be bored here,” The drunk one said. “But it certainly isn’t Summerset. I don’t know how those dark elves breathe in this… This ashen air.” 

“Well this isn’t exactly a getaway,” A woman’s voice said. “Party all you want tonight, but tomorrow, we need to be ready. The Sea Tiger will be here by dawn, and then--” 

Helòn didn’t catch the last part, as his spell began to wear off and he had to leave before he was caught. He believed he had all the information he needed, and returned to Teldryn. 

“I didn’t even see you down there,” Teldryn said. 

“Good, I hope no one else did either,” Helòn smiled. “I didn’t get much, but the Sea Tiger will be here tomorrow morning.” 

Teldryn frowned. “Anything about Sigrun?”

“No, but its safe to assume she may be on board, and if she isn’t… Well, at least we can weaken her men.” 

He sighed. “Not what I was expecting… Do you think they plan a raid on Raven Rock?” 

“Perhaps, we should warn Veleth,” Helòn stood. “Or, we may be able to make it back to Tel Mithryn and devise a plan with Neloth.” 

“I don’t like the odds of either,” Teldryn stood. “Maybe we should split up, you go back to Tel Mithryn, tell Neloth what you know and I’ll go to Raven Rock. I want to stand with the guard if the Sea Tiger lands at our docks.” 

“Hopefully I can get to Neloth before that happens, but I must go now,” They glanced at one another. Though time ticked by, Helòn wanted to get a good look at his friend--a small part of his mind believing they would never see one another again. 

“Good luck,” Teldryn said. Helòn didn’t want to leave his side, and could tell Teldryn wasn’t entirely fond of the idea either--but they didn’t have a choice. Helòn nodded, and they walked away in opposite directions. 


	5. Them or Us

**5th of Sun’s Dawn, 4E202**

_ I have little time to write. The sun is barely up, and I need to get to Tel Mithryn. I slept for maybe two, restless hours. I’m worried… About Teldryn, about Raven Rock. Azura save us all.  _

 

When Helòn arrived at Tel Mithryn, the morning’s light had shown for a couple hours. He only hoped he wasn’t too late, and that Raven Rock wasn’t under siege. Floating to the top of Neloth’s home felt much longer than usual. Neloth was working over an enchanting table, and looked up when Helòn arrived. 

“Back so soon?” He said. 

“There is no time, my friend. Teldryn and I uncovered Sigrun’s plot to sack Raven Rock,” Helòn said. “Can you tell me where the Sea Tiger is?” 

Neloth hummed and brought up his map of stars. “Yes, yes you must move quickly. I had  a horrible sense that maybe something would invade Solstheim. I can open a portal there, but I want to ensure the Sea Tiger is destroyed. It looks like there’s a fleet of Veleth’s boats headed that way. Wait, something is wrong…” 

The stars surrounding Neloth began to fade. “What?” Helòn asked. 

“Teldryn, he’s on board the ship. They’ve managed to capture him,” Neloth ripped open a portal in front of Helòn. “You must hurry, I don’t think Veleth’s forces can hold off the pirates for very long. I’m going to sink the bastards before they even land at the docks.” 

Helòn didn’t have time to ask questions and stepped through the portal. He was teleported on board one of Veleth’s vessels in the heart of a raging battle. He grabbed for his swords and blocked an incoming blow from one of the pirates. 

She staggered back, and Helòn kicked her to the ground. Showing no mercy, he drove one of his swords into her shoulder and left her to bleed. Helòn stopped to look at the wreckage around him. Sigrun’s pirates had rammed the guard’s ships directly, and both were beginning to sink. He saw the Sea Tiger, it sat ominously a few hundred feet away. The pirates began to retreat back to their ship. 

“Helòn? When did you get here?” Geldis said from behind him. Helòn turned around, and saw his friend sitting and holding his shoulder. 

“Neloth teleported me here. He’s going to destroy the Sea Tiger but… Teldryn’s on board. He’s been captured,” Helòn helped Geldis stand. 

“Yes, I was with him. I turn my back and the next thing I know, he’s gone. They must have hit him in the head or something,” Geldis sighed. “Don’t worry about everyone here, Veleth will get us to safety. You need to go.” 

Helòn glanced at the Sea Tiger. It was a short enough distance he could swim. He took off his satchel and handed it to Geldis. “I’ll have to swim, don’t lose that.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep it until you return. Good luck.” 

Helòn dove into the water. It was freezing, and his old bones struggled to keep his head above water. He paddled to the ship, finding the anchor and climbing its chain. Once on board, Helòn took a moment to catch his breath. He heard footsteps all around him, but most were distant. Wasting no more time, he wiggled between crates of supplies onto the main floor. It was quite dark, only lit by a few lanterns lazily flickering. Helòn casted his muffling spell, and snuck past a few deckhands. He went up a small staircase, and at the end of a long hallway was an iron door with a sophisticated lock system. Helòn peaked around each corner, and snuck up to the door. He grabbed a lockpick from his belt, and got to work on the bolts. He hoped this was right, that there were prisoners or something here--he didn’t know what else they would keep behind a heavy iron door. 

With ease, it was opened and Helòn was on the other side. There were a few chests and barrels, even a steel safe, but he wasn’t interested in any of it. Then, he saw it--a board that was a bit too loose. He moved it aside, and found a narrow passage leading further into the ship’s hold. He thanked Azura, and continued. He squeezed down the corridor until it opened up into another room. This one was filled with even more curious treasures, some that definitely had not been found on Skyrim or Morrowind. On the wall to the right, however, was an alchemist’s station with questionable supplies and ingredients just laying about. Behind that was a locked cage door, and Helòn could see Teldryn--chained to a far wall. He had been stripped almost nude, save for his trousers. Helòn could see fresh wounds littering his shoulders and chest.

“Teldryn?” He said, approaching the door. 

“Helòn?” Teldryn lifted his head. “How did you…?” 

“There isn’t much time,” Helòn grabbed a pair of keys that was hanging by the cage, and used one of them to open the door. He guessed the other was for Teldryn’s chains. “This ship is going to sink.” 

Teldryn stared at him in awe. “I thought I was done for,” The old warrior rasped. Helòn freed him from the chains, and helped him to his feet. 

“We have to leave--” Helòn was cut off by an explosion sounding above. 

“What in Boethiah was that?” Teldryn said. 

“Neloth… That’s why we need to go.” 

Then, two pairs of footsteps came down the hall, and two nord pirates showed their faces. “I told you someone had snuck on,” One of them said, their weapons drawn. 

Helòn grabbed for his sword, but the ship croaked and the roof caved on the two nords. Whether it was Azura or Neloth, Helòn didn’t care. He glanced at Teldryn who, for the first time they met two years ago, had his eyes blown wide and jaw slack. He was terrified, something Helòn had begun to believe Teldryn was incapable of. 

“Let’s go, before it collapses on us too,” Helòn said. He grabbed Teldryn’s arm and dragged him out of the cell, stepping around the burning corpses of the pirates and down the narrow hall. They were met with flames at the end of it. The reality of death was beginning to set in for Helòn, and he began to panic. Teldryn took the lead, and yelled at Helòn to follow. Smoke was quickly filling their lungs and eyes, and Helòn could feel himself beginning to pass out. 

“Over here!” Teldryn shouted. “There’s a window!” 

Helòn saw it and used his shoulder he shattered the glass. He climbed out, and fell into the water below. At impact, he began to sink--his body and mind exhausted, but like a slap to the face he woke up. Helòn swam to the surface, taking a lungful of salty air. Teldryn was nowhere to be seen, but Helòn had to trust he would make it.

Through the thick smoke, he saw an island off the coast of the mainland. He used the remainder of his strength to swim towards it. Sleepiness gnawed at him again, but he refused to give up now. He crawled onto the shore and lay on his side for a while, unsure if he was going to throw up or cry. 

After catching his breath and pushing the nasea aside, he sat up and scanned the beach for Teldryn. When he couldn’t see him, Helòn’s heart began to pound in his ear as panic set in, again. He shouted Teldryn’s name, each time becoming more and more desperate as he told himself the worst had happened. 

Then, he heard Teldryn’s voice call back. He followed the sound, and broke out into a run when he came into view. Teldryn sat on the ashy beach and stared blankly at the flaming, sinking ship. 

“Are you okay?” Helòn asked breathlessly. 

“She wasn’t there,” Teldryn muttered, ignoring the question. Helòn kneeled by him with a healing spell charged in his left hand. He let the golden tendrils seal Teldryn’s skin together, who was still lost in the deep blue currents. Helòn hoped the cuts didn’t run deep enough and that his spell was strong enough to hold off infection until they got home.

“We’ll find her,” Helòn said, although his words felt empty even as they passed through his lips. 

“Or she’ll find us,” Teldryn stood on shaky legs; Helòn supported him. “Dammit, it wasn’t supposed to go like this. I’m glad Raven Rock is safe but… Was all of this for nothing?” 

Helòn sighed. “I don’t know,” He answered truthfully. “But we need to get you home. We’ll figure it out later.” 

Teldryn rested his head on Helòn’s shoulder while he was walked to the other side of the island. Lucky for them, there was a battered row boat that would take them to the mainland. Helòn helped Teldryn into the boat, and steered them to the shore. Raven Rock was still a walk away, and every step grew more painful. 

 

**6th of Sun’s Dawn, 4E202**

_ Yesterday was rough, to say the least. After talking to Teldryn last night, he told me it was a trap… That they had known we would try to get to Sigrun. Damn her all the way to Oblivion, always one step ahead.  _

_ Teldryn’s off pretty bad. I often forget he is older than me, and it never shows until he gets himself hurt. I’m worried, to be honest.  _

_ Geldis told me Veleth would come talk to me today, but I’m not really sure what for. There doesn’t seem like there is much to talk about after this personal defeat. Teldryn can be hot headed and pessimistic, but I don’t think I’ve seen him quite like this. He’s quiet, and I don’t think it's because of the smoke in his lungs. _

 

Helòn’s entire body ached from the moment he got out of bed. He tried to ignore it the best he could, and walked out of his rented room. There weren’t many people about--a few familiar faces here and there. Helòn sat at the counter, where Geldis was washing some mugs. 

“Good morning,” Geldis said. He threw his cleaning cloth over his shoulder. “Need anything?” 

“Just some water,” Helòn replied. His throat was uncomfortably dry and he deducted it was from all the smoke he breathed in the day before. When a glass bottle filled with fresh water was slid over to him, the old warrior took a large gulp. “How’s Teldryn doing?” He asked, although he already knew the answer. 

“Seeing as he hasn’t gotten up yet… I’m not sure to tell the truth,” Geldis scratched the back of his neck. “I went in to check on him before I opened, and he seemed so distant. I would be less worried if he would just talk to me. Has he spoken to you at all?”

“Not since yesterday,” Helòn frowned. There was a moment of troubled silence.  _ If Teldryn wouldn’t even talk to Geldis… _ Helòn’s thoughts were interrupted by a door slamming shut. It startled him, and he turned to look towards Teldryn’s room, despite the sound not coming from there. Then the footsteps of Captain Veleth echoed down the small flight of stairs that seperated the main sitting area from the front entrance. 

“You boys look upset,” Veleth commented, although Helòn could hear the slight twinge of pity that came with the words.

“A bit of an understatement,” Helòn said. 

“Where’s Teldryn?”

“Resting, as he should be,” Geldis said. 

“Well, I was going to personally thank him for his bravery yesterday, but I suppose that can wait. No matter,” Veleth glanced at Helòn. “I came to speak to you, of course.” 

“As I was told,” Helòn took another drink. 

“I was hoping Teldryn would be well enough to hear this too, but I’m sure you can pass this on to him,” Veleth handed a parcel--which had not been opened--to Helòn. “Councillor Morvayn had sent word to Windhelm to warn Jarl Ulfric of the Sea Tiger’s activities. Today, he got word back.” 

Helòn raised a brow and took the letter out of its envelop. He read over it, and his lips sagged into a frown. “I feel like this is something you should have taken to Teldryn right away,” He said. 

“Well, we thought so too, as this really is his problem. But according to the courier, it was to be handed through the Dragonborn first,” Veleth sighed. “We are obliged to respect Ulfric’s wishes.” 

Helòn scowled. “Nords,” He grumbled. 

Veleth chuckled. Helòn excused himself and walked towards Teldryn’s room. He creaked the door open, and was happy to see his friend was at least sitting up. The only source of light was from a the lantern on the bedside table. Teldryn glanced at him, but didn’t say anything. 

“You should look at this,” Helòn closed the door behind him, and took a few steps forward. “I know you’re upset, but I think our answer lies in Windhelm,” He held out the parcel, to which Teldryn tentatively took from him. He read its contents, his eyes widening as they scanned each line. 

“I can’t believe it,” Teldryn said. “I mean… I was denounced by the Free-Winters for Brunjulf’s death. Ulfric, of course, was never kind. And now it's over? I’m forgiven?” 

Helòn nodded. “If Ulfric and the Free-Winters are willing, they might help us find Sigrun and the Sea Tiger.” 

“It does say Stormcloaks have seen a ship that matches that description along the coast, there  _ must  _ be somewhere she’s hiding,” Teldryn stood. “We should go.” 

“Agreed,” Although Helòn felt a bit differently about going back to Skyrim, he decided his own grievances didn’t matter. He was doing this for Raven Rock and for Teldryn, two things that he never imagined would be this important to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over (yay!). Hope this chapter was worth the wait!


End file.
